bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Dancing with the Stars 27
This season consisted of 13 new celebrities vying for the mirrorball. Couples Scoring Chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 30, from judges Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Toniloli. Averages *'OUT OF 30.0' Weekly score Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances The couples danced the cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, jive, salsa, or tango. Running order 'Week 2: Latin Night0' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. The couples performed one unlearned latin dance. Argentine tango, quickstep, paso doble, rumba, and samba are introduced. 'Week 3: Movie Night' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. The couples performed one unlearned dance to a movie theme. Quickstep and waltz are introduced. 'Week 4: Most Memorable Year' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. The couples performed one unlearned dance to commemorate their most memorable year. Contemporary and viennese waltz are introduced. 'Week 5: America's Switch-Up' Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. The celebrities performed one unlearned dance with a different partner selected by the general public; due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place. 'Week 6: Disney Night' Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Due to a non-elimination week the previous week, a double elimination took place. Week 7: Sports Night Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. The couples performed one unlearned dance to a sports theme and then a team dance. 'Week 8: Fun Night' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. The couples performed one unlearned dance to something they find fun. At the end of that round, the highest scoring couple won immunity while the other six couples participated in "ballroom battle" dance-offs for extra points. Dance off-s For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (cha-cha-cha, jive or rumba). The winner of each dance-off earned two points. The general public helped to determine the winner of each dance-off via the show's official website. Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, jive, salsa, or tango *Week 2: One unlearned dance (Latin Night) *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Movie Night) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) *Week 5: One unlearned dance (Switch-Up Night) *Week 6: One unlearned dance (Disney Night) *Week 7: One unlearned dance & team dances (Sports Night) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & dance-offs (Fun Night) *Week 9: Two unlearned dances (Plugged/Unplugged Dances) *Week 10: One unlearned dance & trio dance (America's Choice/Trio Challenge) *Week 11 (Night 1): Judges' redemption dance & freestyle (Top 4) *Week 11 (Night 2): 24-hour fusion challenge (Top 3) Notes *a - During Week 5, the celebrities performed with a different professional partner as part of the "America's Switch-up" for that week only. All celebrities returned to their original partners on Week 6.